


If They'd Never Met

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: This Is Why... [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Episode: s01e12 The Last Grimm Standing, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Diana is 15, F/M, Nick & Monroe are Pack, Nick knows and speaks German, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Nick and Monroe are sent to another universe/timeline and find out exactly what their and everyone else's lives would have been like if they had never become friends. Needless to say its not pretty as Nick and his friendship with Monroe had a bigger impact on peoples lives then he realizes.Hopefully they can change things for the better and get out of this and be back home before something goes horribly wrong in their own universe and Portland needs its Grimm back.





	If They'd Never Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story is based around what things might have been like if Monroe and Nick hadn't met during in the kidnapping case. The changes are big ones that have a more significant effect on things than anyone expected. 
> 
> This story is part one of my This Is Why Series. Unoriginal title I know, but I couldn't think of a better title at the minute. I already have chapter one of the second part of this series written. This series mainly explores Nick and Monroe's closer than friends or lovers friendship.
> 
> EDIT 11/04/19: Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. I started my Bachelor of Arts/Master in Teaching on February 25, 2019, and have been very busy and haven't had the time to update. 
> 
> I have recently gotten Grammarly and will be using it to edit my stories and make them easier to read for everyone as I know my spell, grammar, punctuation and sentence structure aren't the best.

Date: 01/12/18  
Time: 12:45 pm – 4:45 pm

"Hello, Renard. I'm Monroe. We need to go now. Follow me. I'll explain later," Monroe muttered as he looked around the room and saw Renard staring at him, there was something not quite right about this Monroe, even though he looked like Edward Monroe, it was clear this [wasn't] Edward Monroe as he was wearing a thin, cotton long-sleeved shirt, washed out jeans and well-used combat boots. 

Monroe paused after walking out the Captain's office, waiting for him to grab his jacket. He wasn't at all surprised when Nicolas followed the Captain. Renard passed him the keys without Monroe having to ask; it would be faster if Monroe drove. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do, but he didn't mind. 

"Where are we going?" Nicolas question, he had heard of Edward Monroe, he owned a reputable clock repair business. Nicolas hadn't had much interaction with the older man; something always prevented Nicolas from meeting the clock-maker; he had no idea why he felt the need to get to know the man. 

"To the underground fight club, but first I'm going to need something more than just my claws. I'm from a different timeline. In this timeline, you didn't meet me during the kidnapping case. How did that go?" Monroe answered looking at Nicolas looking at the younger man through the mirror. He had always wondered how that case would have turned out if he hadn't helped Nick. 

"We found the girl three weeks after she disappeared; she had gained around 5 or 6 kg. Why the man was feeding her so much, I don't know," Nicolas replied, Monroe's humourless, cold laughter at his words were confusing, he somehow knew Edward Monroe would help him. In the six months since his Aunt had arrived had been crazy, and he had felt like something was missing. 

"He was feeding so much because he was planning to _eat_ her. Had you had arrived an hour later, you wouldn't have found anything, just an unsocialbe postman with a good sense of smell and a lot of creepy figurines. I would have thought you have at least _read_ some of your Aunt's books," Monroe commented, answering the unasked question more than a little worried. 

Nicolas looked exhausted and stressed. Monroe knew the last six months weren't easy on him; his Nick had never looked quite so tired. There were times Nick would come over for advice for a case and would end up falling asleep on his couch after having dinner and a beer. 

"I have no idea where to even start regarding anything in the trailer. Aunt Marie helped me a little before she ended up comatose again," Nicolas replied, wincing when Monroe suddenly slammed on the brakes and turned to look at him with a slightly freaked out look on his face, shooting Renard a strange look, Nicolas had no idea why he felt the need to follow his Captain. 

" _You're Aunt's still alive!?_ He's the bastard Prince of Portland and half-Zaurberbiest - the male version of a Henexbiest, Adalind Schade is a Hexenbiest," Monroe explained, he couldn't help but laugh at the startled look on Nicolas and Renard's faces. The younger man was easy to read after knowing him for so long. 

"How?" Nicolas questioned, staring at Monroe wondering how he'd known what he wanted to ask, it was like the older man was reading his mind. Monroe grinned, shaking his head but froze when he saw the dark bruise on the side of Nicolas' face and knew it was, without a doubt Juliette's doing.

He knew he had to convince Nicolas staying with Juliette wasn't conducive to either his health or his sanity. He would be far better off without that horrid women. It had taken Juliette losing her memory and her change in attitude for Nick to realise what kind of person she was.

It had taken Monroe, Rosalee and the children a long time to get Nick to break some of the bad habits he had picked up living with Juliette. It was only after he had known Nick for around a year and a half did he finally realise Juliette hadn't lost her memory and she was abusing Nick. Not physically by psychologically and wished he had realised what was going on sooner.

Nicolas was more than a little surprised when Monroe had a key to the trailer and had seemed alarmed to find out Aunt Marie was still alive in this timeline. Monroe quickly grabbed two knives and the first aid kit, knowing he would need them. He had been shocked when Nick had given him a dagger but had taken to carrying it strapped to his calf under his clothes.

He found himself using the dagger alarmingly frequently as Nick tended to get hurt far more than was strictly healthy given he was a brave idiot with a non-violent, talk-first policy. Nick was a cop first and a Grimm second. The Portland Wesen knew Nick wasn't going to hurt them. He wasn't like his ancestors but even he had a limit. 

"My Nick gave me a key to the trailer after Oleg Start put him in the hospital. I was the one who shot and killed the bastard before he could kill Hank. You're very lucky to be alive. He could have very easily crack your skull open. Yes, the trailer has the items necessary to kill someone like Oleg Stark. You're an open book," Monroe explained, very much enjoying the stunned looks on Nicolas and Renard's faces.

"Juliette called the police before coming to the ouse and throwing boiling water on him giving us enough time to escape and for him to be apprehended," Nicolas replied staring at his hand, flinching when he heard Monroe, deep threatening growl at the mention of Juliette. Monroe pulled over and turned and made Nicolas look at him. 

He looked so unsure and vulnerable it made him want to hunt Juliette down and tear her apart for hurting his Grimm. 

"You are _not_ weak, stupid or useless. You are the kindest, bravest, caring person I know. She doesn't know what she's talking about, let Renard call Juliette and tell her you're not going to be coming home tonight due to the case," Monroe stated making sure Nicolas understood before pulling his phone from pocket and handing it to Renard. 

Nicolas nodded even though he didn't believe Monroe; he somehow knew Monroe would never hurt him, he was safe as long as the older man was around. Monroe seemed to understand what Juliette was doing. He was the first one to notice what she was doing. No one else ever seemed to notice. He couldn't help but wonder what the Juliette in Monroe's universe had done.

Renard watched Monroe and Nicolas and could feel a little sick when he noticed the bruise on the side of his Grimm Detective's face and called Juliette to tell, coming up with the excuse of a large amount of paperwork thanks to recent development in the case as a reason for Nicolas not being able to come home

Monroe watched Renard call Juliette and help but wince knowing what her reaction was going to be. He could smell whenever Juliette was using the poison, Nicolas. It was tangy and acrid. It may have taken him a while to notice the signs with his Nick but only because the Juliette from his timeline never physically abused Nick. 

Apparently, in this timeline, it was physical and psychological and a lot more noticeable with Nicolas. 

" _Nick where are you, is almost 5:00? You told me your Captain said you could go home early_ " Juliette snapped, Monroe winced, he knew that tone, she was angry but trying to be civil in case someone overheard and caught onto what she was doing. Renard put Nicolas phone on speaker and turned to look at his Detective.

He had told Nicolas, yesterday he could go home early if they hadn't had any more progress on the case. Nicolas' shift ended at 6:30; it was only 5:00. Nicolas wasn't supposed to finish for another hour so why did Juliette think Nicolas was meant to get off two hours ago. 

"This is Captain Renard, unfortunately, Nicolas won't be able to come home tonight as there has been a new development in the case as well as a nasty double homicide I need his help with," Renard explained quickly, hoping it would be enough to stop Juliette from asking too many uncomfortable questions or yelling at him.

He had only met Juliette the few times she had come to the station to drop off Nicolas' lunch as he had 'forgotten it'. Renard was beginning to think his Detective hadn't 'forgotten it' at all. Nicolas would always throw it in the bin when he got to work and would more often than not eat out.

" _Oh, hello Captain, I didn't expect to get a call from you. It's our Anniversary, could Nick possibly get off early, it surely can't take all night,_ " Juliette replied, and Monroe had to stop himself from growling the apparent attraction in her voice, he had picked up on the charm the few times he had seen Juliette and the Captain in the same room before he 'lost' her memory.

"Unfortunately I can't. This case is high profile; the Mayor is expecting a report tomorrow. I promised it would be done as soon as possible. Between this case and the homocide, it will take all night. Have a good night Ms Silverton," Renard explained shortly being hanging up and shivering at the obvious attraction in Juliette's voice and knew she would undoubtedly cheat on Nicolas if given half a chance.

Nicolas was more than nervous when they arrived at the abandoned warehouse, Monroe seemed to know where he was going, stopping now and then and listening before growling so low could only _just_ hear it. He shared a confused look with Renard when Monroe started to pick up his face, even though he was running he didn't make a single sound. 

It made the hairs on the back of Nicolas' neck stand on end, that someone Monroe's size could move without making a sound. 

Nicolas stopped when he and Renard finally caught up with Renard, a little out of breath. He froze when he saw 40 large cages lining the wall covered in some liquid he somehow knew was blood. All the cages were empty except for the one Monroe was heading towards, he made quick work of the lock freeing Edward and who Nicolas assumed was Nick. 

Nicolas had no idea how Monroe stopped from screaming when Nick bit what looked to be a pre-existing scar on the older man's shoulder. Nicolas was sure Monroe's eyes turned red for a few seconds, and his teeth looked less like teeth and more like fangs, but they were gone when he looked again. 

Monroe pressed his shirt against the bite mark after Nick had removed his teeth from his shoulder, allowing him to get a good look at his Grimm, he growled when he saw how bruised and battered Nick was. Nicolas and Renard back away from Nick when his eyes turned black. 

Monroe didn't look alarmed. Nick was covered in cuts and bruises; his teeth and lips were stained with Monroe blood from the bite mark. He looked very much like a caged animal ready to kill the next person who crossed his path. Monroe looked at Eddie and saw the look far better then Monroe had been expecting, only a few cuts, scrapes and bruises but was nowhere as battered as Nick. 

“Wat hat so lange gedauert?”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter only took four hours for me to complete which is quite fast everything considered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think. I will try and get the second chapter up within the next two days, depending on how fast I can get the chapter written.
> 
> There is more to this chapter, but I felt it was easier to start the story out with Monroe and Nick already in the Alternate timeline. I will explain how they ended up there. If it wasn't clear Nicolas and Edward (Eddie) Monroe are the Alternate Nick and Monroe. I found it would be a little less confusing that way. 
> 
> If you do comment in a language other than English could you please tell me that way I can translate it accurately and reply in the same language. I'll put the English translation with it in case any English speakers are reading through the comments) 
> 
> German Translation: 
> 
> Was hat so lange gedauert? - What took so long?


End file.
